I Love You
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: It's years after the war to defeat Voldemort and Harry is playing for the Chudley Cannons when during a match he sees Remus Lupin in the stands, very much alive. Harry/Remus, side couples Ron/Hermione and Luna/Neville.
1. Chapter 1

Harry leaned forward on his broom, eyeing the Golden Snitch as the other players on the Chudley Cannons watched hopefully. He had been a seeker for his favorite Quidditch team for almost a year, and he loved it and made enough money to live in a cottage with the Weasleys on the edge of Hogsmeade. The two teams were tied and if only, if _only _Harry could get that goddamned Snitch…It was right in _front _of him for Merlin's sake, almost as if it was teasing him-

What?

No, that couldn't be right.

Harry had sworn, amongst the crowds of people, that he's just seen Remus Lupin in the stands, giving him that warm smile that he'd loved for years and missed so much when Remus died. The one that he'd saved only for Harry.

But Remus was _dead_. He had been since the last battle to defeat the Dark Lord. How…? "Harry! Watch out!" Ron screeched from feet away from him-they were both playing for the Cannons, but Ron was a Chaser. Harry swerved to avoid the stands and turned back to look for the Snitch. Remus was still there, smiling at him and Harry stared right at him, eyes filled with pure love. He'd been in love with the man as long as he could remember, from the moment he laid eyes on him on the train that fateful night. It had killed him when Remus left Hogwarts, when Remus married Tonks, when Remus was killed in the war.

Then Remus opened his mouth and Harry could have sworn the words forming on Remus's lips were _I love you._

Harry blinked in surprise.

That was when the Snitch appeared right in front of him, scaring the life out of Harry and when it flew away Harry went after it. He managed to catch the Snitch, and during the party down on the field Harry looked up at the stands.

No one.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't do it, Dora." Remus was in his quarters in Hogsmeade with his ex wife, Nymphadora Tonks, in the quarters they were temporarily sharing.

"Why?" Tonks was trying to persuade Remus to talk to Harry, and she was getting nowhere with this persuasion. "Did you see the way that boy was staring at you? And McGonagall told you Harry is in love with you so you'll be gaining more than you're losing."

"First of all, Dora, Harry is hardly a boy. He's twenty six, he's a grown man," Remus pointed out. "I can't have a relationship with him, he's got a life and people that care about him and I'm too _dangerous_."

"But you love him."

"I-" Remus began, but Tonks gave him a look and Remus stopped.

"Answer the question, Remus." Tonks was now getting a bit pissed off. Remus was so _stubborn_. "Do you love him?"

Remus sighed. "Yes," he answered. "I love him."

"And you are _in _love with him."

"Yes." There was no reason to deny it any longer. Tonks already knew, so what damage would he be doing by telling the truth? They were already divorced.

Tonks smiled. "It was so obvious, you blind werewolf. Now go find Harry."

Remus nodded, stood, and left his quarters to find the man he loved.

Harry's POV:

Harry had seen Remus. He knew it. Could it have been Remus's ghost? But there really wasn't any reason why Remus would _be _a ghost. So Remus was alive. But where _was he_?

"Harry!" He jumped and looked up to see Ginny standing in the doorway, eyes wide and face white as a sheet.

"Ginny?" Harry, concerned, got up and walked over to her.

"It's…it's…outside…I can't believe it…" she stammered.

"What's outside?" Harry pulled back the curtain. "Ginny, you have to-" Harry cut himself off as he spotted a familiar figure in the yard. It was pouring outside and the man was soaked, but he was handsome as ever.

Remus Lupin.

Harry was going crazy.

Still, Harry raced to the front door and threw it open, his smile as huge as Remus's. Harry took off from the front porch, not even caring that it was raining outside, and launched himself into Remus's arms. "Oh my god, you're real, you're here, you're _alive_…"

"I'll explain later," Remus said, laughter in his voice. "Oh Harry, I am so, so proud of you."

Harry pulled back to look at Remus and smiled. The older man's eyes were red from crying and Harry had to keep himself from kissing his former professor right then and there. "I love you too. I couldn't believe it, when I saw you I mean, I almost crashed into the stands and-"

"I noticed," Remus said, and he pulled Harry into another bone-crushing hug. "Let's go inside, shall we? It's quite wet out here." Remus released Harry but put an arm around his shoulders and they went inside.

Molly Weasley, who had just stepped out of the kitchen, went pale when she saw Remus and she nearly dropped the apple pie she was holding. "Remus?"

"It's me, Molly. I've got a lot to explain but I swear it is me." She smiled and briefly hugged Remus, and they went into the living room where everyone stopped talking and stared at Remus in awe.

"I've no idea what to say," Hermione stated, who had been making out with Ron and stopped only when Harry and Molly entered the room with Remus. Needless to say, Remus was passed around the room and when he had been hugged by everyone and saw his son for the first time in years they all sat down, Harry snuggled against Remus, and Remus began to explain his presence.

"Tonks and I, the Killing Curse put us in a coma but we never died," Remus began. "She is fine, she's at Hogwarts and is planning on teaching Charms next year."

"She'll be a good teacher," Harry predicted.

"I think she will be too." Remus kissed Harry's hair and continued, his cheek resting on Harry's head.

"Wait," said Harry suddenly. "What about the Resurrection Stone?"

"It was charmed," Remus explained, and Harry nodded.

"So…you've been hiding for all these years?" Hermione concluded, and Remus nodded.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," Harry said, his smile bigger than ever as he buried his face in Remus's neck. They continued talking and Harry found himself happier than he had been in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sighed happily and wrapped his arms around the man beside him, wishing he could stay in bed with Remus for the rest of the day. It was the next morning and they had slept together, much to Harry's delight, and Harry couldn't believe that the previous day had been a dream. Two days ago, Harry would never have imagined he would ever wake up beside Remus.

Then Harry heard a yawn and he looked up to see Remus smiling down at him. "Good morning." "Morning." Harry sat up and rested his head on Remus's shoulder, closing his eyes and inhaling Remus's familiar smell. "Harry…we have to talk," Remus said then, and Harry looked at him expectantly. "Minerva told me."

Shit. Why would she do that? But first, how did she even know? Dumbledore must have told her. Damn the old coot! Why would he _do that_?

"Harry, look at me." Harry, who was now crying silently, looked up.

"What-" But that was all Harry had time to say before Remus leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry instantly moaned and pressed himself against Remus, and the kiss grew heated very quickly. Remus's tongue entered Harry's mouth and licked his tongue, then moved to the back of his throat. It felt kind of weird but Harry liked it, and he grabbed a fistful of Remus's shirt and pressed their lips together again.

The kiss seemed to go on forever before both men pulled back, gasping for air. "I'm sorry," Harry apologized, but Remus held up his hand to stop him.

"Harry, I…wow…" Remus breathed. Harry only smiled and gave Remus a loving kiss.

"That meant the world to me," Harry choked, and he embraced Remus tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Remus buried his face in the messy hair and held Harry close, and he knew that he would never let him go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remus, Harry, get your lazy butts out of bed! It's about lunchtime and you've missed breakfast!" Harry groaned at Ron's voice and kissed Remus's neck. They'd made out for a while and then snuggled, and Harry had almost fallen asleep when Ron knocked on the door.

"We're already up!" Harry called back, and Remus chuckled lightly as he combed his fingers through Harry's dark hair. "What? Technically it is true, we are awake."

"I _meant_, come downstairs and socialize like normal people!" Ron shouted.

"Oh leave them alone, Ronald, you know how Harry has always loved Remus and now he has him so let them enjoy their morning together," Harry heard Hermione's voice say.

Harry flushed a deep crimson and buried his face in his pillow to hide his blush from Remus. "Thank you Hermione. Thank you," Harry said, his voice muffled by the pillow. He felt a tap on his shoulder then and when he looked up he had barely opened his mouth before Remus's lips had found his.

"You're cute when you blush," Remus said after he pulled back, and he smiled. "But Ron is right, we should get up."

"You will pay for that one Ronald Weasley!" Harry had poked his head out the door, clad in only a pair of boxers, and shouted down the hall. He heard laughter coming from downstairs and groaned, then headed to the bathroom to get ready for his day. Or, what was left of it.


End file.
